Dirty and Wrong
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Tentou se mexer, mas viu-se preso, acorrentado por forças invisíveis. Não percebera que Snape tinha o enfeitiçado e o feito de refém, mas não reclamaria. Queria isso tanto quanto ele.


Ficlet produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _prisão_.

Dedicada a **Yaholy **que está fazendo tantas provas que não pôde participar da batalha como gostaria. #**todo**meu**amor**para**você**

* * *

**Dirty and Wrong  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

Não era assim que ele deveria se comportar, mas estava cansado de todas aquelas pessoas dizendo o que ele deveria ou não fazer. Já tinha escolhido seu lado da guerra, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir pena das pessoas que seguiam Voldemort. Elas não percebiam o monstro que ele era, porque estavam mergulhadas em seu próprio orgulho e auto-satisfação.

Sentia nojo de cada pessoa que levantava uma varinha para retirar a vida de um outro alguém, mas nessa noite era o que ele tinha feito; o que ele tinha sido treinado para fazer durante anos.

Odiava Dumbledore. Odiava Voldemort. Odiava cada pessoa envolvida e especialmente a si mesmo.

Seguia cada miserável dia com um sorriso confiante nos lábios e olhos esperançosos, mas era um bastardo hipócrita.

Mentira para si mesmo e para todos aqueles que amava. Acreditara que lutava por justiça e defesa, mas estavam lutando por vingança.

Grifinórios insultam sonserinos. Sonserinos insultam grifinórios. Comensais torturam. Aurores torturam. A lei não protegia os Comensais, mas protegia os Aurores.

Eles os atacaram primeiro. Estavam na defensiva e esperaram.

O Ministério não tinha pena das criaturas mágicas e os seguidores de Voldemort não tinham pena dos bruxos. Cada um lutava sua própria guerra.

Não consideravam Remus como humano e ele não se via na obrigação de seguir as regras humanas.

Ele escolhera a luz, mas as trevas ainda o atraiam.

Seu passado ainda o prendia a velhos sentimentos.

Não estava acostumado a beber tanto, mas precisava de algo para manter sua sanidade intacta enquanto tentava colocar mais uma vez sua máscara de calma. Aprendera ao longo dos anos a esconder sua dor. Aprendera a ser cada vez mais distante do seu eu mais jovem.

Quando seu corpo envelhece sua mente amadurece e com isso toda inocência é perdida.

Alguém senta ao seu lado, cansado, com os passos tão cansados quanto os seus, com a respiração mais fraca que a sua. Já não precisava virar o rosto, já reconhece seu cheiro e sua dor.

Uma bebida forte é tudo o que ele pede e o barman logo entende do que é que ele precisa. Não é um cliente usual, mas seu estado é bastante comum ao de qualquer outra pessoa que iria enfrentar uma guerra. Sua bebida não é mais forte que a de Remus, mas ele tem uma melhor tolerância.

Não precisava que alguém lhe dissesse que ele estava bêbado, porque ele aceitou de bom grado as consequências de sua estupidez.

Suas pernas estavam bambas e seu corpo já queimava. A bebida era muito forte e ele não conseguiria aguentar mais nenhum instante parado. Precisava se mexer, necessitava de um apoio. Virou-se bruscamente e tocou os cabelos negros do homem ao seu lado. Sua magia tinha um sabor salgado, mesmo que Remus nunca tivesse percebido que a magia tinha gosto. Talvez ele estivesse bêbado demais para fazer qualquer sentido, mas seus olhos se fecharam e sua própria magia vibrou ao encontro da magia densa e escura do moreno.

- Severus – foi tudo o que Remus conseguiu dizer enquanto empurrava seu corpo ao encontro do corpo do professor de poções. Não sabia se ele estava assustado, mas ele cheirava deliciosamente bem no momento e seu corpo parecia implorar por seus toques. O lobo sentiu o cheiro do desejo e da repulsão. Sentimentos estes tão opostos, mas tão corretos para o que Remus desejava.

- Lupin.

Sua voz era fraca, muito fria e sem nenhum traço de emoção.

Mas eles não precisavam de palavras, nem mesmo explicações.

Sua cabeça rodou. A cama era fria, pequena e dura. Não sabia onde estava, pois não teve tempo de raciocinar.

Seus lábios também eram frios e seus movimentos eram ágeis. Não existia romance, apenas o sexo desesperado de corpos que se chocavam com força. Não conseguia gemer e nem ao menos abrir os olhos. Não queria olhar. Nada de lembranças, nada de memórias. Apenas os encontros das peles.

Tentou se mexer, mas viu-se preso, acorrentado por forças invisíveis. Não percebera que Snape tinha o enfeitiçado e o feito de refém, mas não reclamaria. Queria isso tanto quanto ele.

Não viu a expressão de puro prazer e luxuria que formou-se no corpo do sonserino quando despejou dentro dele, mas não conseguiu evitar gritar quando chegaram ao clímax ao mesmo tempo. Nunca soubera o quanto vocal poderia ser até que o sonserino pareceu não estar satisfeito e exigiu mais de seu corpo.

Mordeu partes de seu corpo que nem mesmo Remus conhecia até que foi explorada com dentes e língua. Não parava de dizer coisas incoerentes e isso parecia animá-lo a fazer sua exploração cada vez mais a fundo.

O corpo de Remus estava novamente respondendo aos toques e nesse momento o licantropo percebeu que não estava bêbado o suficiente para esquecer com quem tinha dormido e arriscou abrir os olhos. A visão era tentadora e excitante demais para ser ignorada. Queria participar mais, queria poder retribuir tudo o que estava sentindo; todo o prazer que recebia.

Um dia ainda pagaria sua dívida e Severus perceberia que Remus estaria disposto a fazer tudo o que ele quisesse em troca de mais momentos como esses, onde suas magias, suas casas e nem suas crenças interfeririam. Eram apenas humanos necessitados de atenção e um pouco de carinho, mesmo que este carinho fosse sujo e errado.


End file.
